The present invention relates to incinerator and more particularly to a miniature garbage incinerator which can dispose the wastes and filthy mud synchronously.
Typical miniature garbage incinerator (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a main incinerator 10 and a filthy mud furnace 16. The main incinerator 10 has a motor 13 for controlling a sliding door 11 where is the inlet of the incinerator 10, a burner in the lower portion 12, a guide pipe 14 at a top communicating to the filthy mud furnace 16 which has an inlet 18 for the entrance of the filthy mud into the furnace 16 and a motor 17 operating a shaft 19 for stirring the filthy mud inside the furnace to be quickly dried up. When ignite the burner, the fire burns the wastes inside the main incinerator 10 and the superfluous heat enter into the furnace 16 via the guide pipe 14 to heat the filthy mud which under the stirring of the shaft 19 will be dried up into ashes. However, this type of garbage incinerator wastes a great deal of energy and would not completely dry up the mud but causes environmental contaminant.
The present invention has a main object to provide a miniature garbage incinerator which uses helical air current to build up a whirlpool heat circulation inside the incinerator in order to effectively burn up the wastes and synchronously dry up the filthy mud into ashes.
According, the miniature garbage incinerator of the present invention comprises a base, a cover on the top of the base, a pot shaped furnace disposed in the center of the base to define a flame circulation space therearound, a helical pipe communicating to the bottom of the base and a fire source for supplying whirlpool flame into the flame circulation space to burn the wastes and filthy mud inside the furnace, a motor on the central top of the cover for actuating a rotatable rods in the center of the incinerator having a length reached the bottom of the pot shaped furnace, a transverse rod across the cover having a bearing at center to wrap the rotatable rods, a plurality of stirring rod spacedly and perpendicularly connected the lower portion of the rotatable rods, a heat revolving pipe including a blower connected between the cover and the base for leading the heat from the cover back into the base, an inlet at a lateral side of the cover including a spiral propeller tube for feeding the garbage and filthy mud into the furnace, a chimney communicated with the flame circulation space for exhausting the smoke out of the flame circulation space, an ashes collector at a lateral side of the base having spiral propeller tube connected to the furnace for collecting the ashes from the furnace, a pressure adjustment valve in a top of the cover and a pair of guide plate on the lateral sides of the base for protecting the blower and the ashes collector. The garbage incinerator can be used individually or combined with a filthy mud furnace and a heat stove in order to increase the capacity of the incinerator.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.